Inadvertent
by QueenChelsieAmbrose
Summary: She didn't mean to bump into him, or get herself in the predicament she had found herself in
1. Chapter 1: RAW Country

**A/N: **Just a little somethin-somethin **Zombie-Beards** _(_I'm a big fan of her's and if you're interested in reading any of her fics, you can find the link to her account under my favorite authors) and I talked about while fangirling over our crackship. I hope ya'll like it :)

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the people featured in this fic. It's just a manifestation of mine (ad Beardy's) imagination. **

* * *

"God," Kaitlyn sighed from her place in the mirror, "I look ridiculous."

RAW had gone country for the night and all the divas had to participate in a bogus game of musical chairs. The newly brunette woman knew it was scheduled to end in a childish brawl. Which made her outfit – A black, tide off button down, jorts, and black knee high boots – all the more hysterically unnecessary.

But being gone as long as she had been – and being a diva – didn't leave her with the option of defying her boss's orders. So she went along, "The ride outta be fun."

She walked out of the locker room, and headed toward the gorilla. She ran her hands through her hair – she smiled to herself, all too aware that the hairstylist wouldn't have been happy if she saw her.

She stalked down the hall, head down and eyes focused on a little dent on the front of her boot. Being critical of herself was something she did when she was nervous. Her upcoming segment would be the first time she would be back on live TV since Summer Slam.

She heard indistinct voices as she turned the corner, but she didn't look up. She hadn't been social in a while, avoiding eye contact made it easier… that was easier said than done because after a matter of seconds, she was knocked on her ass.

"Watch where you're going?!" the man yelled, turning to face her, "It's reall- Oh shit! My bad" His mouth hung open, like he still had things to say, but he couldn't find the words.

Kaitlyn looked up at him, her words stuck in her throat. The Shield stood in front of her. Roman offered her a hand but she didn't take it. She stood on her own.

They stared at each other. She felt a mix of confusion, fear, and intrigue. His grey eyes stared back in her hazel ones neither knowing what to say. Roman hadn't interacted with the divas often – or at all. If she were a guy, they'd be arguing.

"Earth to Roman and Kaitlyn." Seth waved his arms, trying to get their attention.

"Guys, Hunter wants to see us in his office." Dean spoke up from where he had been leaning against the wall; watching the situation in complete amusement. But his irritation level was rising by the second.

"I uh-" Kaitlyn came out of her trance, her mind having fully processed the fact that she wasn't dreaming. "I'm s-sorry. I wasn't paying attention.

"Clearly." Dean muttered.

"Sorry." She started to back away but not before noticing that Roman's hand had twitched in her direction, as if he would reach for her. He obviously thought better of it.

His gaze followed her as she passed by, going in the direction they had been coming from. He looked at Seth, who simply shrugged, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Anyway." Dean broke the silence, "We should probably go find out what Steph and Hunter want."

"Steph?" Seth mouthed at Roman. The older man shrugged, he was still too focused on Kaitlyn to worry about anything else.


	2. Chapter 2: Survivor Series

**NOT BETA'd**

**Disclaimer in first chapter. **

* * *

Kaitlyn sat backstage in her locker room watching the opening match of the night. Her heart raced, the palms sweaty. Seth had just been eliminated. She could see the anger on her face- she could almost feel it emanating from him as he stomped the crap out of Rey Mysterio – a man almost half his size. She winced, imagining the pain he must have been feeling, then she wondered why she was immersed in the match anyway, "Why am I watching this?"

Ever since the night before, she couldn't stop thinking about the three man group – especially the intense power house of the group. She knew that she shouldn't have been dwelling she knew Roman wasn't. The Shield had been around for a year, and from what everyone else knew, they were still going strong. But then again, looks could be deceiving.

She saw the quick look of sadness, and the realization that he was all alone written on his face. But it was gone as soon as it appeared. He replaced it with trash talk. She felt a strange emotion build in her stomach; was it pride? No, that would be unfounded. She barely knew the man, but she found herself wincing when she saw Mysterio connect with a kick to the side of Roman's head and make the tag.

She knew it was ridiculous, but she felt some sort of weird connection to the big man. It almost bothered her. She felt like the teenage girls she and her friends promised themselves they would never become.

She bit her black painted nails, nerves kicking into over drive as she saw Goldust take control of the match, pummeling Roman with punches in the corner of the ring.

She paused, removing her had hand from near her mouth. She had no reason to be nervous.

_Spear!_

She jumped up from the couch along the wall, hunching forward as Roman went for the pin.

1…2…3

It was one on one.

Another Spear.

1…2…3

He did it, he was the sole survivor of his team. She smiled a small smile at his pride. A giggle escaping her lips when he spit and it stuck to his lip. She knew most men would find it gross, but she had an acquired acceptance of male tendencies.

She crossed her arms over her chest, hoping she would survive her own match.

* * *

Kaitlyn strode down the hallway, heading toward the gorilla to meet up with her teammates. The backstage segment they had shot earlier was about to play and she planned on being in the ring in about 5,6 minutes.

She kept walking, going over her game plan as she went along. She hit the corner, body colliding with a chest. She felt hands wrapping around her waist, steadying her. _That damn corner. _

"Again? Really?" she muttered. She looked up, to see Roman's concerned face, "You planning this or somethin?"

"No," he answered, a serious look on his face, "Are you okay? We hit pretty hard."

"I'm fine." She answered. She looked down at his hands on her waist, she could feel the rush in her cheeks.

He removed his hands, his face also tinting a shade of red. They looked at each other, neither knowing what to say; shades of the night before.

Kaitlyn cleared her throat, "Congratulations on the win. It was impressive."

"Thanks." He smiled, his head tilted to the side, his hair falling to one side. It was that moment that she realized that he was still in his wrestling gear. Meaning he probably wanted to go shower and stuff.

"So, I'm gonna go." She said awkwardly; like she was known for. "My match is next."

He nodded, letting her pass; gaze following after her. He made a mental note to have an actual conversation with her later.

* * *

So match didn't go the way she had planned. She got eliminated earlier than she had initially wanted, and Natalya and Nikki got the win after AJ submitted to the Sharpshooter.

A sigh escaped her full lips as she walked around backstage. She was headed to catering, she needed water. She was on her way when she stopped at the sound of voices.

It was definitely more than one person. She knew them immediately…. The Authority and the younger members of the Shield; Dean and Seth.

"That was bullshit!" she heard, peering around the corner; hoping that the shadow didn't suddenly lift, "I was eliminated first! Are you kidding me?"

"Dean, calm down." She heard Seth say.

"Listen to him, Dean." Stephanie said, Kaitlyn could hear the malice in her boss's voice, "Remember who you're talking to."

"Do you run this company, Dean?" Triple H spoke up.

"No." Dean growled. Kaitlyn imagined the look on his face, smiling in amusement.

"Then you couldn't possibly know what's best for business." Triple H chuckled, "Roman Reigns in the typical WWE guy. And if you hadn't noticed, the fans love him."

Kaitlyn leant forward, knocking down two steel rods that had been leaning against the wall. "Shit." She muttered. She wanted to run, but she froze in fear.

"Who's there?" She heard the only other woman say.

She stepped forward, into the light. Eyes wide, Seth and Dean looking at her.

She could almost see the light go off in Dean's head. He had a plan, and she knew it would involve her.

* * *

**_A/n: Hiya! I've decided to continue this, and no, it has nothing to do with the fact that I have WB when it comes to While She Was Away. :) _**

**_I know some of you were disappointed that this story was previously a one-shot. SO I hope you enjoy this :)_**


	3. Chapter 3: RAW 11-25-13

***NOT BETA'****d***

***Disclaimer in first chapter ***

* * *

_**RAW 11/25**_

They let her go; they hadn't said anything to her…yet. And that terrified her.

Maybe that was the punishment; make her wait and sweat it out. But from the years that she had known her bosses and the Shield's tendencies, they didn't let people get away with things. So justifiably so, she was a little jumpy lately.

"Kaitlyn…" she heard a voice, "Earth to Kaitlyn."

The brunette Texan looked up, her gaze settling on Naomi, a friend, and one of her opponents for the night, "Oh, sorry." She ran a hand through her bangs, having not gotten ready for the night yet, "Did you want something?"

"Girl, you look a little off… Why you buggin?" Naomi asked, sitting Indian style in front of her. She knew her friend, and she knew something was wrong.

"What?"

Naomi rolled her eyes, "You good?"

"Oh," Kaitlyn realized, "Um, yeah. Why?"

"Word's running around that after tonight, you gonna be involved in something big." Naomi shrugged, fiddling with the hem of her black t-shirt.

"Who told you that?" Kaitlyn wondered, chewing her lip.

"Girl, I just told you. It's just some rumor. But then you over here looking like you saw someone get murdered or some shit, so I was wondering what had you so… yeah."

"It's nothing really." Kaitlyn looked around the room, pausing when she saw Nikki and Brie giggling to themselves. For a moment, she wondered why they weren't following Daniel and Cena around.

"Then why you tweakin?" Naomi asked, raising an eyebrow and pursing her lips, "Did AJ say something?"

"No." Kaitlyn denied. Looking around again, she leaned forward, "I overheard-" she was cut off by the locker room door swinging open, a loud thud heard when the doorknob hit the against the wall; startling the four women in the locker room.

It was two people she really didn't want to see… Dean and Seth.

Naomi saw the look on her face, putting two and two together, "Kait, what did they do?"

Kaitlyn stood up from her cubby, "Nothing. Don't worry about it." She hadn't taken her eyes from the two men. She left Naomi there, walking out the door and closing it behind her.

There was a silence, no one saying a thing. But the self-righteous smirks on Dean and Seth's faces were enough to make her feel like she was struggling to breathe.

"We've been looking for you." Dean said, circling around her as Seth approached her, twirling a section of her hair around his finger.

"Shame." Seth shook his head.

"W-what do you want?" Kaitlyn asked, trying to control the feeling of uneasiness in her gut.

"We have a preposition for you." Dean answered, coming to a stop to her left, "And I have a feeling you'll accept."

Kaitlyn snorted, fear gone and replaced with irritation, "I'd rather listen to Cena rap." She replied, sarcasm rather apparent in her tone.

"Funny," Seth smirked, "she thinks she has a choice." He was obviously talking to Dean, but he hadn't looked away from Kaitlyn – or rather her hair.

"Let's cut to the chase." Dean said, stepping in between the two former hair twins, "You're gonna do as we say."

"Like hell I am." Kaitlyn retorted, standing straighter.

"I haven't even told you what we want yet." Dean smiled, his blue eyes void of any emotion. "Roman has become a problem. He's no longer an asset. He's too strong for his own good."

"After his little win last night, we sense that he is starting to think for himself. He doesn't need us anymore."

She wanted to speak up and say that it was obvious that he never needed them, and without him, they probably wouldn't have plowed through as many people they had. Roman was their intimidation. "What does that have to do with me?"

"We need you to distract him. Take away his focus." Seth replied before Dean could.

Her eyes widened and she stepped back, colliding with the door. She knew what they meant, "No."

"You don't really have a choice." Dean reminded her.

She knew it was most likely true, but that didn't mean she couldn't give them other options, "Why me? I'm sure you could get one of the other's to do it."

"True." Dean crossed his arms over his chest – putting emphasis on the fact that his title was backwards, the leather strap in the front rather than the back. "But you remember last week? I know you do."

"And how you know?" Kaitlyn asked defiantly.

"Because your eyes never shut up." Seth piped up. He was getting agitated that their impromptu meeting was taking longer than they had originally planned.

"You guys have this weird thing that sorta explodes when you're near each other." Dean's shoulders shuddered, "It's kinda pathetic really." Kaitlyn wanted to smack him, but she held back.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Ask him out or something," Dean shrugged, "Oo, you can ask him to help you with your spear." He chuckled, "Just get him to trust you." They backed away, "Be by the gorilla after Punk and Bryan's match." Dean spoke over his shoulder, leaving her there, confused and angry with herself for letting them get what they wanted.

* * *

She had been eliminated from the match as quickly as it had started, and that irked her to end. But there was nothing she could do about that.

She stood around backstage, despising the decision she was about to set forth. She watched the scene unfolded on the tv screens in the gorilla (there were multiple tv's showing different angles).

Daniel Bryan was currently being chucked over one of the Wyatts shoulder - she didn't know who it was. She was a little confused and concerned but then again she barely knew the guy. He had Brie to be there for him.

She watched as Punk rolled out of the ring, staggering with each step.

Spear!

"He's just giving those away." Kaitlyn shook her head, she missed using that maneuver as often as she used to… "AAAAnd there's the powerbomb." Punk hit the mat, folding his knees toward his chest as he tried to breathe through the pain.

She wondered how the Shield could be so cruel and then walk away like nothing happened. She knew they would be back there eventually; she had to mentally prepare. "Oh my god, what am I gonna say." She was panicking, becoming that teenage girl again.

"Now who's planning what." She heard his voice. She knew it by then.

She turned, shrugging her shoulders, "Eh, sue me."

"Nah, seeing you isn't necessarily a bad thing." He smiled, lopsided, but adorable none the less. Ha, Roman and adorable in the same sentence was odd.

"On that note." Kaitlyn smiled sending a glance over His shoulder to see that Dean and Seth were smirking – the proud bastards happy with themselves, "Since we keep accidentally meeting –" they both smiled awkwardly, " I was thinking it's a sign or something. So how bout we go do something after the show – as friends." She cleared her throat, "I figured that uh, you were probably tired of being with those too."

"Ah-ight." He nodded, "let me get cleaned up, I'll meet you in the parking garage."

She nodded, watching him go. She then turned to the other too, "I hope you're happy."

"I am." Dean smirked, slapping Seth on the chest, "You happy?"

"Ecstatic." He answered, both chuckling as the stalked off, snarling at stagehands.

* * *

**A/N: Hiya! In the spirit of giving, (and because I'm waiting) I've decided to post this! ****  
**

**I'd like to thank those of you that have left reviews and/or favorited and followed this story. Means a lot *tears up* **

**I hope all of you guys have a wonderful Thanksgiving and have so much food you have no choice but to gain a few lbs**

**Later**


	4. Chapter 4: It Wasn't A Date

Silence… the only noise was coming from the kitchen of the diner they had decided to stop at.

Kaitlyn swirled her pinky finger in the left over ketchup she hadn't used. She'd work off the calories later.

"Dean and Seth put you up to this, didn't they?" Roman said, throwing his napkin onto his plate, a smirk on his face.

Busted…

That's all Kaitlyn thought as she looked into his eyes. How'd he find out, "Look, I'm really-"

"I told them I didn't wanna start seeing anyone yet." He cut her off, and she couldn't tell if he was angry, or amused.

"What?" Kaitlyn asked, confusedly. But relieved that they weren't thinking the same thing.

"I used to be engaged." He said smoothly, looking at her, waiting for her reaction.

"Well then," she said seriously, "It's a good thing this isn't a date." She smiled before they both started to chuckle. "Anything else I should know? Being your friend and all."

"I have a daughter." he smiled, pulling out his wallet and showing her the picture in the front of the inside pocket.

"she's adorable," Kaitlyn handed him back the wallet, "She must look like her mother." He scowled at her halfheartedly.

"Oh, you got jokes." He nodded, smiling at her; planning his revenge.

"Full of 'em."

"kaitlyn, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." He put emphasis on the word "beautiful". She knew it held different meaning. He chuckled, and she knew it was because her cheeks were turning a shade of pink.

* * *

"So, how was that date of yours?"

Kaitlyn looked up, seeing Naomi's reflection on the mirror covered wall. Her expression was deadpanned, "It. Wasn't. A. Date." She continued her bicep curls. "It was just two friends eating out together."

"uhuh." Naomi pursed her lips, sitting on a bench. "That's why you too are always together now." She started wrapping her hands in tape, "So, you give him the cookie?"

"Oh my god, Naomi!" Kaitlyn stopped her workout, mouth ajar. "It's been 3 days."

"SO?!" Naomi asked as she stood up and went toward the bunching bag in the center of the gym. "We all know that he go around spearing people because he ain't getting none. And if you're just friends, don't that mean you can sleep with him no strings attached?"

"No, absolutely not." Kaitlyn said, switching hands that held the dumbbell. "That would make things way more complicated."

"Ok, that's it!" Naomi stopped punching the bag, stopping it from swinging. "What's going on, and don't even try to lie. A friendship shouldn't be complicated, so spill."

"I cant." Kaitlyn turned. "I can handle it on my own."

* * *

**A/N: Hiya, yeah I know, two in a row. You're probably sick of me. I have no idea what this is (blame all the sugar I've consumed for the day). haha. The next chapter (chapter 5) is going to be more serious. And I wanted to give you a little bit of the "totally not a date, date" and write more Naomi. So this is what I got. **

**Leave a review, please :)**

**Later**


	5. Chapter 5: Smackdown 11-29-13

**Not beta'd**

**disclaimer in the first chapter**

* * *

Kaitlyn hadn't gone home for Thanksgiving. Being home wasn't permanent, but when she left the last time, she had been gone long enough. Her family wasn't happy with her decision to stay at work, but they understood it.

She turned off her car engine, resting her head on the steering wheel. She really didn't want to go inside the arena, but she had to. Because contrary to popular belief, the Authority was always there. And if you were on the payroll and didn't show up; You had better have been on dying. And Kaitlyn knew damn well, in her delicate case – at the moment – she couldn't afford excuses or anymore marks on her reputation.

She got out the car, unintentionally slamming the door as she closed it. Walking to the back seat door, she grabbed her gym bag, knowing she probably wouldn't need it; but she liked to be prepared just in case.

"Yo! Kaitlyn!" a deep voice boomed, and for a minute she froze when an arm was thrown over her shoulder, "Guess who has a title match tonight."

She relaxed at the realization that it was Roman, "Well hi to you to my big Caramel Tootsie." She smiled at his reaction – his nose scrunched and lips pursed to the side' pouty. She had called him that a day prior, when they went to have a 'forget that you're pissed off night' at an indoor fair, and he promised to get her back.

"Lord knows I'd spear you if we weren't friends." Their friendship was odd, and she knew most people wouldn't understand how she could even talk to a man that was so intimidating. But he was different when they were together, he was sweet and funny. A feeling of guilt washed over her, as she cursed Dean and Seth inaudibly. He stopped walking, "You good? You should be talking off my ear right now."

"Yeah," She smiled, her voice was soft. But then she felt worse. They could read each other almost like fortune tellers, and it scared her to death. She shouldn't have felt tied to him already. They hadn't even been friends for more than a week.

"Okay." There was something wrong and he knew it. But he wasn't one to push for answers, so he let it go. He took her bag and slung in over his shoulder so that he had both his and her bag hanging from his left side. His arms was around her shoulder, their hands naturally entangling, fingers wrapped around each other's. His hand was warm around hers, and she would be lying if she said the gesture didn't make her feel comforted… but all the more guilty.

They walked into the arena together, both quiet. They received weird looks from other people, but Roman quickly gave them the eye; correcting their staring.

"Look at the 'just friends' Cameron, aint they cute?" Kaitlyn rolled her eyes at her approaching friend and her less than tolerable tag team partner Cameron.

"Yes girl."

"Yeah, imma go." Roman chuckled, kissing her cheek and walking away. She noticed the demeanor change – the one from her Caramel Tootsie to The Big Man.

She cursed him for leaving her. Then she remembered that he had her stuff "You still have my bag!" she hollered after him, ignoring the fact that Naomi was grinning at her and Cameron was staring at his ass as he walked away.

"I know!" he hollered back, not turning to face her.

"Oh yes girl, y'all just friends." Naomi made a face, her tone sarcastic.

"We are." Kaitlyn protested, her cheek still burning from his kiss her and hand still warm from his.

"Then can I holla?" Cameron asked, "That man is one fine piece of ass."

"He's not a piece of meat." Kaitlyn's teeth were gritted. She was obviously irritated, and if Naomi didn't know any better, she looked like she wanted to spear Cameron in half.

"Ha, I knew it!" Naomi clapped her hands, "You like him girl… you hmm." She laughed, turning to Cameron, "Thanks girl."

"uhuh." She smiled, walking away; leaving Naomi and Kaitlyn together.

"You set that up!"

"Of course I did."

They stared at each other; Naomi was proud of herself and Kaitlyn wanted to slap her down. But she didn't because she wasn't one for violence; quite humorous if you thought about it.

"Uh, Ms, Bonin?" a blond woman in a blazer approached, "Mrs. McMahon would like to see you in her office."

"Now?" Kaitlyn asked, her arms crossing over her chest.

"Yes" The woman smiled. Kaitlyn could tell that she was probably new.

* * *

"You're joining the Shield!" Stephanie smiled evilly

"Excuse me, WHAT!?" Kaitlyn stood to her feet, hands pounding on Stephanie's desk.

"I'm sure you just heard me." Stephanie snarled, her expression was one that showed that she was waiting for Kaitlyn to give her an excuse to fire her, "And you don't have a choice in the matter."

There was the dumb sentiment again. It was accompanied by a daring look Kaitlyn had noticed.

"I can't." Kaitlyn protested, many different reasons coursing around in her mind. One major one being the fact that she didn't want to make herself anymore involve with Dean and Seth more than she already was.

"It's not up to you. Hunter and I have decided that you'll be the woman in charge… you're their kryptonite, they'll bend to your will. What happens when you're not in the ring is a different story." Stephanie rebutted, "You're going to interfere in tonight's match." Stephanie crossed her arms over her chest, "You may go."

* * *

The gorilla area, she had been seeing a lot of that area lately. The crew had actually set up a chair for her, apparently they didn't mind her company. She wouldn't be there long though because she was about to interfere in Roman and Seth's title match against the Rhodes brothers.

She heard the opening lines her entrance music, her heart beginning to race. She reached into her pocket pulling out the dog tags, putting it around her passed the curtain, and for a moment, the arena fell silent. She walked down the ramp, the fans then began to boo her as the camera zoomed in on at the dog tags .She then fell into her character, rolling her eyes. It felt weird to turn her back on the fans that had supported her but it was what it was.

From the distraction, Dean rolled into the ring, stomping on Cody Rhodes then kicking him out of the ring. She saw the confused expression on Roman's face as he got up from the floor outside the ring she nodded at him, letting him know that she was on his side. She ran down the ramp and rolled into the ring, running into the ropes and then shocking everyone in attendance, she speared Goldust. She didn't know she had that much strength, but the man seemed to be hurt. She looked into the crowd, everyone was stunned.

The match was long finished, but she made a statement. Rolling out of the ring, she stood in front of the Shield, they all looked like they didn't understand what was going on until she saw them begin to smirk one by one. Her sight lingered on Roman, his smirk seemed forced, and she knew he had questions. But he would have to wait. She looked at them and pointed into the ring, "Finish him off."

They listened, jumping up onto the ring apron. They set up the triple power bomb and she crossed her arms over her chest as they sent the man into the mat. She watched her 'boys' with pride… but on the inside, she was screaming to the high heavens begging for a way out.

* * *

_**A/N: Yes, Roman and Kaitlyn are the lovesick couple pretending to be friends. *sighs* the pathetic liars, I swear... and Naomi is one sneaky MF.*purposely ignores the last part of the chapter***_

**I y'all didnt think it was too crappy, and liked at least one sentence of the chapter, :)**

**Later. **


	6. Chapter 6: Ruined

**I think we all know you're tired of seeing what usually goes here...**

* * *

Running from ones problems usually didn't work, but in Kaitlyn's case, it seemed to be working well enough. Though, having your own hotel room did help. She hadn't seen or heard from any of the members of the Shield since she left Smackdown –which surprised her because she could have sworn Roman looked at her like he had so many things to ask. Maybe he was waiting… Monday Night RAW was in two days.

She laid on her bed, feeling paralyzed with laziness. She tried to forget everything, put it all in the back of her brain and leave it there, but she couldn't, "I have to tell him." She said aloud, groaning as she thought of the million and one possible reactions that Roman could have; none of which would be good.

She sat up, and slid back toward the head board, making it bang against the wall. She wondered why she even agreed to the plan in the first place. Dean and Seth didn't have anything on her originally – that she knew of. But, _they do now. _

There was a knock on her door causing her to jump. Her hand clutched at the spaghetti strap of her tank top as the banging continued, "Kaitlyn, open up! I know you in there."

"Roman." She sighed. She didn't know if she was relieved or dreading the thought of having to tell him. She took slow step toward the door, she turned her back to it, and sat down. She leaned her head against it.

"You know, can see your shadow." He chuckled, his mood seemed light, which surprised her. "Open the door? Please."

"No." Kaitlyn sighed, she couldn't see him. She had devised a plan, she would separate herself from him; make it easier on the both of them – or maybe just her.

"You got me sayin' please and you still not letting me in?" he shook his head, even though she couldn't see him. "Okay." He sat down, an 'oomph' sound escaping his lips as he hit the cheap carpeted floor, "I'll just sit here all night." She felt the door shudder when he leant his head back. "I'm not mad, you know."

She answered after a short pause, "I know."

"What's going on with you?" He asked, "I saw the look on your face earlier."

She was making a look? "What look?" She shifted to the side so her shoulder was leaning on the door and her legs were bent at the knee; tucked toward her chest, "There was no look."

"Ooo-ho-ho." He responded, "You always have a look." He fell quiet – his usual state. "But maybe I'm the only one who notices."

"I have to tell you something."

"Then open the door so you can tell me." He fired back, she could even tell that he had probably rolled his eyes.

"It's easier this way."

"Yeah, okay."

"Just shu-" she stopped and took a breath, she really didn't want to make this –whatever that or they were – any more difficult, "Remember when we bumped into each other the first time?"

"Yeah," He chuckled, "You nearly knocked my big ass over. You should really work on that, you could hurt someone."

"That is not how it happened." Damn him for being able to joke at a time like the one they were in, "And I'm sure you remember Survivor Series."

"Nah." He answered, he hummed, "I musta missed it."

"Roman."

"Okay, ah-ight. I'm sorry." He choked back laughter, "Go 'head."

"After the show, I overheard Dean and Seth arguing with the Authority." She paused, letting him process what she was saying, "They were less than happy that you were the one that Survived. It seems they think that one of them – instead of you – deserve the most recognition."

She waited for him to respond, but he didn't. So she continued. "Then on Monday, they showed up at the divas locker room and long story short, they wanted me to distract you; take you off your game. And I think they planned Dean's interference earlier. But I don't think they are conspiring with Stephanie."

More silence.

"Roman?" She called out his name, hoping that he was still there. "I had nothing to do with it." She stood up, and her hand rested on the door knob. She opened the door, he was already on his feet, "Roman, where are you going?"

He stopped and turned around, "To kill them." He answered simply. They stared at each other.

Without much thought, she started to move toward him the hotel room door shutting behind her… "Don't do that."

"It's none of your business." He answered coldly, "Answer one question for me though." All she could do was nod, "Why'd you do it?"

"I-I." She tried to speak, but she couldn't find an answer that could compensate for whatever he was feeling.

He chuckled humorlessly, "It don't matter though, do it?" He leaned forward, his face just above hers. She could feel a tingle run up her spine; she wanted to be closer, but she knew that their ship had sailed, "We were just friends." He stood up straighter, stepping backward and turning on his heels.

She watched as he stepped onto the elevator, a lone tear slipping from her eye. In a matter of days, she managed to build a connection with the unlikeliest of people…. And ruin it.

* * *

**A/N: Hiya. This is just... depressing lol. Leave a review expressing your feels please. :)**

**Later**


	7. Chapter 7: RAW 12-2 prt 1

**Not Beta'd**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

* * *

Three days was a lot.

A lot of days full of contemplation that Roman wasn't ready for. He could handle betrayal - but not when it came from his two closest friends. Dean and Seth had been lying to him for weeks, they had been feeling resentment toward him for weeks. He didn't think they were ones to hide their feelings, or manipulate others into acting out their own plans. Contrary to their onscreen persona's, they were good guys, or so he thought.

He didn't think that using another human being to distract him would even be something they would even think about. And at first, he didn't believe it, but then he overheard them. They said something about hoping Kaitlyn got him to fall in love or something to that affect. He didn't stick around to hear it.

He wanted to be mad, god did he want to rip them limb from limb. But he couldn't bring himself to confront them. Maybe he was in denial, or just hurt, but either way. He couldn't bring himself to feel anger.

And Kaitlyn… God did he miss her. And yes, that pissed him off. He wanted to hate her, to curse her name and erase her from his memory, but he couldn't.

That girl would be the death of him, and he knew it.

But three days without talking to her about sweet nothings, let him think about how much she meant to him.

It was cliché and he knew it, but after allowing her to be his escape, he made her his support system. He could talk to her about anything, stories of his family, ex fiancé, and daughter didn't make her uncomfortable and what surprised him the most was the look of interest on her face. And the fact that she initiated the conversation. With her, he wasn't the big angry guy that beat people up for fun… He was just Roman.

And he missed that.

He ran his hand over his face, the show was about to start, and he wasn't ready for it. He had been spending time to himself and no one had questioned him. As far as Dean and Seth knew, he was with Kaitlyn and she thought he was with his teammates - avoiding her.

That was the farthest thing from the truth, he had been devising a plan.

He wanted to make Dean and Seth suffer….he wanted Dean's title and he just wanted to spear Seth inside out. He would have to wait. Revenge was a dish best served cold.

But he had to talk to Kaitlyn.

* * *

"Another day, another headache." Kaitlyn sighed as she walked up the ramp to the door WWE personnel were to enter the arena through. Her bag was slung over her shoulder, and her sunglasses were shading her eyes from the light. She looked like hell and she knew it.

She pushed the door opening, wincing at the sound it made when she pushed the handle downward. As she trudged inside, she pushed her sunglasses upward onto her head. As she began to walk, her phone vibrated.

A text from Dean.

_Seth is coming to get you._

She was tempted to reply and tell him to go screw himself, but that would be I'm bad taste… So she waited.

"Hello ex hair twin." He greeted from beside her. "How's Roman doing?"

Kaitlyn wanted to cry at the mention of his name, but instead she just looked at Seth like he was the scum of the earth. "Don't talk to me," she said, anger weaved in with her voice, "I can't believe I ever respected you."

"Ouch," he looked at her, his hand over his heart, "that hurt."

"Go screw yourself." She spit back. She wasn't usually that feisty or rude, but he and Dean had that effect on her.

"So rude."

"I get it from you."

* * *

"Just be ready to go out for out match!" Dean yelled. He and Kaitlyn had been arguing for at least 20 minutes because Kaitlyn refused to agree with anything Dean said, "Jesus Christ, stop being so difficult. Whether you like it or not, you are a Shield member."

"I'm only here because Stephanie made me." Kaitlyn yelled, swatting Seth's hand away from her shoulder - apparently he didn't understand that she hated them.

"Steph is a smart woman." Dean replied, strapping his title to his waist.

"You say that like you two are friends." Kaitlyn quickly replied before she had put much thought into it.

"I am." He smirked, "She scratches my back, and I scratch hers."

"I don't even want to know what that means."

"You could take her place." He looked at her, giving her the once over.

"I'd rather screw Seth." She rolled her eyes.

"Um" Seth interrupted, "Should I be insulted?"

"You're dumb." Kaitlyn muttered, grabbing her phone, and walking toward the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dean said, grabbing her arm.

"None of your damn business." Kaitlyn yelled, staring in his eyes and yanking her arm from his grip.

"No." Dean gritted his teeth. "You don't get to just up and leave. We need to strategize."

Seth watched the two of them, and Kaitlyn noticed a look of distress on his face. His gaze connected with hers and he looked down. For a moment she thought he was apologetic. But she'd be damned if she'd even consider thinking about considering to forgive him… She was bitter. "You don't own me." She pushed at him, the man not even staggering a bit. They stared at each other angrily before she stepped backward and pushed the door open.

Those words held more meaning than he knew and she knew he would understand what she meant sooner rather than later. She was free of a weight on her shoulders, and her conscience was clearing.

She kept walking, heading anywhere but back to the locker room she had just left.

She collided with a body... Again.

She looked up, it was him. "Roman." She said breathlessly.

He opened his mouth to speak but she didn't give him the chance. She grabbed him by the nape of his neck and pulled him down, crashing her lips to his.

She knew kissing him wasn't a good idea, but good judgment be damned. She knew they both had been hiding their feelings and she couldn't do it any longer.

He pulled away. And stared into her eyes, "I hate you so much." She looked up at him and the look in his eyes made her want to cry, but it wasn't hate. He grabbed her and pulled her in toward his chest, burying his face in her hair.

She smiled, stepping on her tippy toes, she left a kiss on his neck, "I missed you too." She pulled back, but left her arms around his waist, "And I'm sorry."

* * *

**A/N: Hiya readers. Yay! All is well. **

**Next chapter will be part 2 and centered around yesterday's RAW. I just wanted to get half out of the way. If I kept them together, it would have been extremely long.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. Input is welcomed and suggested haha.**


	8. Chapter 7: RAW 12-2 prt 2

**NOT BETA'D**

**Disclaimer in the 6 chapters before this one. _Why do I keep writing this part?_**

* * *

They stared at each other, and Kaitlyn could he wanted to say something, "what is it?" she asked, licking her lips.

"I need your help." He said casually, grabbing her by the waist and lifting her like it was nothing, then setting her on a crate along the wall.

"Oookay." She looked wearily. "What is it?"

"I think you know." He answered, crossing his arms and leaning against the crate; his arms resting on the sides of her legs. He looked into her eyes, and she could almost read his eyes.

"I don't think playing with fire is a good thing?" Kaitlyn shook her head, looking away from him.

"So you think they should get away with using you to get to me?" His voice didn't sound angry, but instead it was calm and questioning.

"No," she sighed, "It's just, we're alone." She saw him raise his eyebrow –typical Roman style – and she knew that he wasn't getting what she meant, "I guess we've always been alone, but other than me, you don't have anyone else on your side. A confrontation would get ugly; quickly."

"Then what am I supposed to do then?"

"The show's gonna open up with Punk." She started, exhaling through her mouth, "He's probably gonna say something derogatory about the Authority. Triple H isn't here yet, so it's probably gonna be Stephanie that stops him."

"She and Dean have this weird thing, I think, and that'll bring you guys out… And I'm assuming that'll be for TLC since you have a match against the Rhodes' and Big Show for tonight." Kaitlyn finished, shrugging her shoulders when Roman looked at her questioningly, "Creative isn't very creative… and I read the bulletin when I was walking to the locker room with Seth."

The mention of Seth's name made him tense, and she could tell.

"I think you should wait until this whole thing with Punk should blow over before you start distancing yourself from them." She changed the subject, "What do you think?"

"Earlier I just wanted to tear them to shreds tonight," He leaned back and crossed his arms, "But then you decided to take advantage of me, and stole a kiss. Tsk."

"You kissed me back." Kaitlyn retorted, making a "hmmphh" sound and sticking her tongue out at him. "But anyway," she rolled her eyes "what did you have in mind?"

"Keep up the charade, and shock the hell outta them when I spear them into oblivion. And I guess destroying Punk will do until then."

"So violent." She shook her head.

"eh, sue me." He laughed, remembering what she said to him when she asked him out – _the beginning of their oddly beautiful relationship._

* * *

_"I know why the Shield attacked me."_ CM Punk's voice resonated through the arena. Kaitlyn cringed at his words; she knew where this was going. He continued, "_I just wanna be wrong this one time." _

She rubbed her temples, as she stood by the ramp waiting on Stephanie McMahon They were going to interrupt the angry man in the ring. Punk's words began to blur together, and after a moment, her superior joined her.

"Ready Pumpkin?" Stephanie asked, wrapping her arm around Kaitlyn's shoulder.

"No," Kaitlyn answered, shrugging the woman's arm off. Dean's words echoed in her head and it almost made her feel dirty to even remember.

"Better think of something to say, and fast." Stephanie said, taking her hand and pulling her out onto the ramp. The crowd booed, but Stephanie seemed to completely tune them out. Kaitlyn on the other hand, was wondering why on earth she was even out there.

She heard the older woman babble something about thanksgiving, and she could tell by the look on Punk's face; He wasn't buying it. She wanted to roll her eyes as well, but she had a role to play.

"You don't care about how our Holiday was." Punk interrupted, "And don't stand up there and try to talk your way out of this."

"Punk do you honestly believe that we would have the Shield attack you because you called my husband a bad name?" Stephanie laughed and looked over her shoulder at Kaitlyn, who shrugged. The Million Dollar Princess turned back to Punk, "You know, Maybe you should ask their leading lady?"

As far as the audience and everyone else had known, Kaitlyn had been in cahoots with the Shield all along. Kaitlyn lifted the mic to her mouth to speak, but then the Shield's music started and she pretended to be shocked. They stomped down the stairs in the audience and jumped the rail one by one. And Kaitlyn wondered how much self-control Roman was using to keep himself from kicking the other two.

She watched as Punk rolled out of the ring, and started throwing chairs back into the ring. When he was satisfied with his weaponry, he slid back into the ring.

Dean, Seth and Roman started to surround the ring, "Woah, woah, guys! Guys!" Kaitlyn spoke loudly into the mic, stepping forward slightly, "Calm down." She saw them all stare at her as if she was crazy, "He's a waste of time, and you have a match later."

"I have a way to settle this," Stephanie spoke up, menace in her voice, "Punk, since you're so eager to get your hands on the Shield and vice-versa, how bout in two weeks, at TLC; We have a 3 one handicap match?" She used a questioning tone, but everyone in attendance knew she wasn't asking.

* * *

Kaitlyn felt hands wrap around her waist as she was hoisted over the barricade by Roman. She leaned her face toward his ear, "Behave." She whispered before leaving a chaste kiss on his cheek, earning a look of satisfaction from Dean and Seth. _If they only knew, _she thought, nodding her head in their direction.

"I will, damn." Roman replied as she walked away, taking a seat at the announcers table, "JBL, Cole…. Lawler." She smiled at the first two men and scowled at Lawler. She wasn't a fan of his or his sexist comments about her or women in general. She would have speared him, but she didn't want to waste the energy on him.

"Welcome, Lady Hound!" JBL beamed, way too happily for her taste.

"Wow, John." Cole commented"Wow, John." Cole commented. "Kaitlyn, everyone's been wondering why you decided to join the most hated group currently in the WWE?"

"She's gone crazy just like her friend, AJ." Lawler broke in, laughing at his own joke.

She glared at oldest man at the table, "Maybe I was just tired of the mediocrity that the Divas Division has become. With all the crap going on between the Total Divas and the rest of the so called True Divas, I fell into the background." The line itself made her want to vomit because it was far from true. She wanted to say she was forced, and had her jobbed threatened, but she couldn't. So she spoke the words with as much venom and contempt as she could muster. "I wanted the power back, and the Shield gave me that."

"What is your personal relationship with the members?" Cole asked.

"Cole, in the words of Dean Ambrose;" she smiled at the man, "You don't have clearance for that type of information." As much as she hated Dean, that line was golden. She would just never tell him that.

They all fell silent as the recap of the previous RAW was shown. Now after seeing it again, she realized how perfect Roman's spears were and how well the three of her new teammates worked together. It pained her to know that it would last much longer. As the video ended, the tron showed Roman's face and she smiled at the proud smirk on his face. He deserved all of the attention he had garnered.

The bell rang and she shifted in her chair, "Let the fun begin." Kaitlyn said,noticing the other three men's attention shifting to her.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! That's part two****. I planned on doing more with this, like writing out the match. But I decided that the only thing that would add was length. DON'T HATE ME! Lol. **

**Ha, looks like Roman's only plan was one that consisted of causing bodily harm. So Kaitlyn picked up the slack so to speak; the Shield are still intact... for now. **

**Next chapter will most likely start out with an Interview from Kaitlyn (like those ones Michael Cole does with Triple H) and then the rest of Smackdown. **

**I also wanted to thank everyone single one of you awesome people that reviewed this story. I really appreciate it. And, I wanted you guys to know that you can also PM me if you have any comments or questions (I'll see them faster if you send them directly to me and I can answer them faster) But just plain ol' reviews are still welcomed  
**

**Anyway, now I'm rambling. So….**

**Later **


	9. Chapter 8: Promo

**Notbeta'd**

Kaitlyn absolutely hated interviews - a recent thing actually. They were invasive and too personal. In her line of work, people wanted to know everything and it was absolutely redundant to try and keep your private life, private.

The funny thing was that even though she was cursing both Stephanie and Triple H at the moment, she still sat there in that interview chair as a perky make up artist added some lip gloss to her lips. It was rather warm in the room and she felt as though the smoky eye shadow was seeping into her pores. She wanted to complain, but she knew that would do no good.

So she sat quietly, giving the make up artist a tight lipped smile as she said good luck and walked away. Apparently the middle aged woman knew how interviews went. Her rehearsed backstory of how she met the Shield played back in her mind. She rolled her eyes at the totally predictable story.

Michael Cole appeared and he sat across from her, "Ready?"

"No." She sighed, fluffing her hair and letting it tumble on her shoulders; it was a bad habit that she had acquired from nervousness. She'd scold herself for it later, "Let's get this over with."

He looked at her sympathetically, "I apologize for these questions in advance."

"Rolling!" Someone off set hollered at them and a green light flashed above the camera they wouldn't be addressing. Kaitlyn easily slipped into character; disinterest evident in her expression and demeanor.

"I'm here with WWE Diva, and newest known member of the Shield, Kaitlyn." he looked at her, his mouth curved in his signature smile, "Thanks for coming. I'm sure the WWE universe will appreciate it "

"Yeah." She nodded, "Uh thanks for having me." She crossed her leg over the other, and her forearms sat on the sides of chair.

"Two weeks ago, on Smackdown, you interfered in the tag team title match. And you left a lot of people confused. So everyone wants to know why."

"Rollins was about to be pinned." She said simply, "and I wasn't the one who interfered… They got disqualified because of Ambrose."

"But why was it any of your concern?" He asked, eyebrows furrowed, "How'd you get involved?"

Because Stephanie McMahon is a mega bitch. She thought. But she kept those thoughts to herself, "They made an offer, and I accepted."

"Does that mean you're getting a title match?" Michael inquired

"I don't need one." She smiled as smugly as she could, "I don't need the title. I'm a part of the Authority and the Shield. The divas can keep fighting over it."

"I guess that answers that question…"

"What question?" Kaitlyn raised her eyebrow.

"The one where I asked you if you were being put with the Shield against your own will."

"If you only knew." Kaitlyn said on impulse

* * *

"What the hell was that?!" Stephanie yelled over her desk, causing Kaitlyn to flinch. The older woman pointed at her, "You are trying my patience!"

"Oops." Kaitlyn recuperated from her shock. Roman had been rubbing off on her.

Stephanie inhaled a deep breath, "First you were combative with Seth, then you were in a physical altercation with Dean, then you blow an interview! What's next."

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes, "If you had to deal with Seth, you'd slap him. And I'd hardly call what happened between Ambrose and I a physical altercation." The 30- something year old woman was beyond overdramatic sometimes, "You of all people know what an altercation was about."

She was being passive aggressive, but after nearly a month of dealing with McMahon and her bullshit, she thought she deserved a release.

"What did you just say to me?" Stephanie said, gritting her teeth.

"I know about you and Dean." Kaitlyn smirked, standing and leaning on the desk as well, "you've been so busy trying to impress daddy, that you've become sloppy." Stephanie's eyes glazed over with hate. And Kaitlyn smirked, knowing that she had gotten to the older woman, "Don't push me because I could easily push back…" She stepped back, avoiding a slap from Stephanie. She shook her head, "Now if you'd excuse me, I have a promo to tape."

* * *

"Why are all of your promos filmed from the depths of hell?" Kaitlyn asked as she walked next to Roman.

"It's supposed to enhance our dangerous feel." He replied, "It's really just a pain in the ass."

"Like you?" Dean said from in front of them.

Roman tensed, he still hadnt gotten a hold of that, "Nah, I'm more of a pain in the ribs." Kaitlyn elbowed him, causing him to emit a groan. He looked down at her, "Owww, fuck."

"I'll kiss it later."

"Ew." Seth paused, "ew. I didn't need to hear that." She wanted to say that it was his plan, but then that would mess up her plans with Roman.

"Let's get this over with." Kaitlyn rolled her eyes, pushing them into positions in front of the camera set up before hand.

She watched Dean begin to pace…

She pressed the button on the top of the camera, setting it to record. A smirk played on her lips -she'd gotten the hang of that. "Hi Punk. I heard you have a problem with my boys here. Sweetie, you can't touch us."

Roman cut in, "Your want to put us to sleep?" He was getting nore agrivated by the second, "if it were up to me, I'd break every single rib in your body with one spear. Do you unders-" By then Kaitlyn had grabbed him by his protective vest.

"Easy there big guy." She whispered to Roman. She looked over her shoulder and for a moment, she wondered why Dean was being so odd, then she remember that he was the one with the eccentricity and probably didn't have a reason.

"Take it easy man." Seth chuckled, looking back into the camera, "There's no question that we wanna hurt Punk tonight," he then looked back at Roman, "But not so bad that he can't compete at TLC where the three of us -and Kaitlyn- can play a hand in destroying him."

He continued, "who ever faces Punk tonight has the responsibility of reminding everyone of what happens when you don't believe in the Shield."

"Well all I know is; whoever faces Punk tonight, they need to be relentless, cutthroat." Roman's shoulders tensed, "it's gonna take a thoroughbred a certified head buster… Someone who can end a match," he snapped his fingers, "Just like that."

The intense Samoan man stared at his teammates his grey eyes piercing, "We're dealing with the best in the world here boys," he looked down at Kaitlyn, "And girl." She smirked…

"It's gonna take the baddest man in the Shield to take him out."

Dean stepped into the camera frame, forcing Kaitlyn to step backwards. He stared into Roman's eyes, smirk evident as he sized up the bigger man, "So, in other words….me." He gave a quick satisfied chuckle as he patted his fist against Roman's chest. He walked away, leaving Roman irritated, Kaitlyn annoyed, and Seth thinking fuck this.

Kaitlyn looked into the camera before putting her hand in front of the camera. She wondered if that sounded as forced as it felt. Maybe they would see it on her face. But it couldn't be rewound. Dean had just pushed Roman over the edge, and she knew that they all knew it.

"I want in." She heard Seth say.

"What?" Kaitlyn asked the two-tone color haired man.

"I'm gonna break his hand." Roman muttered as he stepped back, ignoring Seth.

"I heard you too on Monday. And I want in."

* * *

**_A/N: I have no clue what this is. But I have noticed that Kaitlyn is angry and Roman is too, so many emotions! lol. And what is Seth doing? one minute he's creepy, the next he's joking around and shit. Gawd, boys are so confusing_**

**_P.S: I totally didnt plan what happened on smackdown (the promo in this chapter). IT WASNT ME! ahah_**


	10. Chapter 9: The Slammy's

**Not Beta'd  
**

**Disclaimer is somewhere else. The bathroom maybe.**

* * *

_"I want in." Seth looked at couple in front of him – if that's what they were. He wanted them to see that he wasn't playing games, "Dean's gotten out of hand and I'm getting to the point where I'm going to end up punching him, or kicking him down the stairs." The blonde and brunette haired man wanted them to see the sincerity in his voice – his words. _

_Kaitlyn didn't believe him, and by the tension in Roman's shoulders, she could tell he didn't either, "How can we trust you? One minute you're being an asshole, and the next, you're looking at us like you're sorry."_

_"I am sorry." _

_Roman snorted, "You're apology means absolutely nothin'," Roman said, hurt, "Of all people, you were my bro – I knew Dean was devious and would do anythin' to stay where he's at. But you?" He shook his head bitterly, "You were my partner." _

_Kaitlyn could tell by the way Roman waltzed out of the room – with as much dignity he could muster – the man was breaking under the pressure. They had been in the spot light for a year with no break. He had improve tremendously, but he wanted the support of his closest friends. It was ironic actually – one of the most intimidating men on the roster, and he wanted support. _

_She looked at Seth and noticed the regret in his eyes, and she tried to swallow the anger in her, but it felt like there were a dozen cotton balls in her mouth. _

_"I messed up," Seth looked at her, "I know. So please looking at me with that sympathetic look… I don't deserve it." _

_"Oh I know." She answered, arms folded, "But that doesn't mean I can continue to hate you." _

_"Well thanks," he let out a short laugh, "I really am an asshole, aren't i?" _

_Kaitlyn shook her head, "No." she answered quickly, "Misguided, maybe. Slightly creepy at times, but not a complete and total lost cause." He laughed. _

_"Yeah, sorry about the hair thing." Seth said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. _

_In that moment, she felt forgiving. He was like the little kid that went along with his older brother's bad plans just because he didn't want to complain. She no longer hated him – which was rather abrupt; even for her, "I'll talk to him." _

* * *

"God Kaitlyn, why did you do that?" She smacked her forehead, remembering her talk with Seth. She rubbed her temples, "I'm supposed to hate him."

"Hate who?" Roman walked into the room.

"Nobody." She smiled at him, "Shouldn't you be getting ready for the show?" She looked at the time on her cell phone, "The show starts in 20 minutes; You are presenting an award, remember?"

"Yes I remember," He rolled his grey eyes, "Ain't you supposed to be getting ready?"

"I've decided to just go the ring with you guys," she said, placing a hand on her hip, "I don't feel like getting pretty just to hand a guy an award."

"Like it's that hard for you to look good," he smiled at her playfully – but it didn't curb the butterflies in her stomach, "I'm sure you could pull off a garbage bag."

"Yeah, no." She laughed, taking his large hand in hers, "Come on, let me do your hair."

"Um." Roman hesitated but plopped down into the chair in front of the vanity anyway, "I can comb ma own hair, Buttercup." They smiled at each other in the mirror – for whatever reason there were; they did that

"Wetting your hair and whipping it around doesn't count." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Keep that in your mouth or I'll bite it off." He warned, pointing at her through the mirror.

"Promises, promises." Kaitlyn said, sighing. She carefully pulled the ponytail from his hair, "Pass me the comb Toots"

"Toots?" He raised an eyebrow, pursing his lips, "forreal?"

"Caramel Tootsie is too long." She shrugged and ran the comb through his hair. He winced a little, "Told you, wetting it doesn't count." She stopped combing and removed the dead hair from the comb, "This is why." The brunette dropped the wad of hair into his lap.

He examined it, "This always happened to S-" Roman stopped, and Kaitlyn knew who he was about to mention.

They fell into silence – she continued to comb out the little knots in his hair and he sat in silence – and he stared at her through the mirror.

"You should talk to him."

"No." he stated simply, his voice even. The fact that he could look so calm even though she could feel the anger emanate from him made her uneasy.

Kaitlyn was by no means afraid of him, she was afraid for him. He was like a nuclear missile – ready to launch and destroy everything around him, "Fine."

She wrapped his hair into a bun that sat at the nape of his neck. She felt him shiver when her nail grazed his neck but she ignored it. She leaned down – her face was level with his shoulder. She whispered in his ear, "Think about it, okay?" she left chaste kisses on his shoulder, neck, and then his cheek.

She stepped back, watching Roman slouch in the chair. He rested his face in his hands; he was feeling defeated, and she knew it.

She closed the door and leaned against it. She heard the faint sounds of frustrated yells and breaking glass. After about five minutes, the door swung open and she collided into Roman's chest. She wiggled a little and turned in his arms. He shook his head, nuzzling it into her neck, "I'm fine." She felt him inhale against the sensitive flesh, "I'm fine."

He kissed her shoulder before separating himself from her and walking away.

Seth, Dean, and Roman managed to make it through their roles as presenters with the least amount of damage Kaitlyn had expected. However, Dean still managed to be a cocky prick – a handsome one – but a prick none-the-less. But, the match between the self-proclaimed _Baddest Man Alive _and CM Punk wasn't going very well.

Kaitlyn watched the match intently, fighting the urge to cheer for Punk.

Dean threw Punk out of the ring, in Roman and Seth's direction. She watched him approach the ropes, "Don't touch him." He ordered, pointing his finger at them. Dean maneuvered between the ropes, and jumped off the apron.

Kaitlyn walked around the ring, stopping behind Seth and Roman, "Not here, not now." She warned as Dean argued with them.

She wasn't listening, and maybe she should have because maybe she would have been prepared for when Seth was rammed into her. Dean pushed him.

Kaitlyn tumbled backward, tripping over the steps. She felt pain shoot through her ankle and her left wrist. Her ankle had been injured a year before at survivor series, so it was sensitive. The pain was more intense than it should have been.

She didn't have time to think about her foot much longer before Seth was beside her side, and Roman was in Dean's face yelling at him, "Reigns!" she hollered, keeping it formal, "Stop it."

He looked over at her, anger lifting from his eyes

.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the match, but Dean didn't seem to care, "get out of here, I can handle him myself."

Roman and Seth helped her to her feet – well, foot. They supported her weight, as they trudged up the ramp. They watched the titan-tron, watching Dean lose control. Punk hoisted him onto his shoulders, delivering a GTS.

* * *

**A/N: God, Dean is being a little b-. No jk, I love him. He's just mizundastood. And let's not talk about Roman, it's too difficult *cries***

**Sorry I took so long to update. I've been cramming for finals. My fellow students feel my pain. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This fic is almost over :( But have no fear, there might be a sequel. **

**Later **


	11. Chapter 10: Smackdown 12-13-13

**NOT BETA'D**

* * *

Kaitlyn sat in the trainer's room waiting on Dr. Amann to come and wrap her ankle. It was still sore from Monday, and she was told that she wasn't allowed to compete (even though she hadn't been in any matches in a while.) So naturally, she was stuck on commentary with Dean – who was the one who caused her injury.

She wondered what caused Dean to act out the way be had been. She wanted to know why he was so angry about Roman's success, or why he insisted on being alone on his matches all of a sudden. _Maybe it's something Stephanie said to him, _Kaitlyn thought silently to herself. It was a sentiment she had simmered on for a while. She wondered if the Authority had promised him something and he felt that Roman was getting in the way. Or if he thought that he himself was the most worthy of their favor.

At that moment, the brunette thought about the disappointment he could have been feeling to know that no matter how much he and Stephanie snuck around, he wouldn't be favored. She sort of felt for him – which left her unsettled. She cursed her inability to just hate the people that deserved it.

She looked around the room, not focusing on anything in particular. She groaned and rolled her neck, pure boredom taking over as she waited. As she felt herself settle into the mindset of an impatient five year old in a waiting room, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." she called, brushing her hand through her tousled hair.

The door swung open and Dr. Amann walked in, "How's my favorite Diva doing?" He knew that all the Divas knew that he said that too all of them, but he felt that it was necessary to say.

Kaitlyn smiled at him and rolled her eyes, "I'm fine Doc, this wonky ankle is messing with my groove." She joked.

"Well, I'll take a look and rewrap it."

"Sounds good," she sighed as she stuck her foot out and laughed as he rolled his chair toward her.

"So, how would you feel about wearing a boot?" He asked her nonchalantly as he cut off the tape surrounding her ankle.

"Um, do I need one?" she asked.

"Not necessarily, but the Authority want the injury to be noticeable," He looked up at her and shrugged, "Something about needing the fans to notice it. I guess it's for TLC or something."

"Won't I need to be walking on crutches?"

"Not if you don't want to," He answered, "I personally don't think it's needed, but it wasn't an argument I wanted to have."

"Well," she tossed her hands and shrugged her shoulders, "Boot me up Doc."

* * *

Kaitlyn wobbled down the hallway, cursing under her breath.

"Well damn," She heard a familiar voice, "I didn't think it was that serious."

"Hi Naomi, nice to see you too." Kaitlyn said sarcastically, "But yeah, no. It's not. It's just The Authority to make something more serious than it is."

"Why is it such a big deal?" Naomi asked as she grabbed Kaitlyn's forearm to support her as they continued down the hall, "You hungry?"

Kaitlyn shrugged, "A little." Naomi nodded, and they turned the corner, heading to catering.

"Should they be worrying about Randy and Cena?" Naomi asked, "Unification match and some shit like that."

Kaitlyn laughed, "You would think, but this runs deeper than titles."

"Girl, what?"

Kaitlyn didnt get to continue because, they were stopped when trainers and other wrestlers went running past them. Kaitlyn strained her ears to hear what was going on.

"You son of a bitch!" she heard Roman yell, "Did you think that I wasnt gonna find out? Did you think Kaitlyn wouldn't tell me? What the hell is wrong witchu! You that egotistical that you couldnt accept that you wasn't the best?"

"Shit" Kaitlyn muttered, hobbling away from Naomi and down the hall, putting herself in the fray. Bodies parted for her, letting her through the crowd. Her eyes landed on Roman, Seth was pushing at him, but he still managed to throw a punch, nailing Dean in the jaw, "Roman, stop." She said calmly, which surprised her. But she chalked it down to that fact that she had become desensitized to their violence.

She moved between the men, putting her hands on Roman's chest and pushing at him slightly. She looked back; Dean had his hand on his jaw and cheek, while Seth pushed at him, yelling, "It's over Dean, back up."

Kaitlyn looked around, and looked at the people around her incredulously, "What? You act like this is knew to you," She eyed the nosey people. She likened WWE superstars to the kids in high school that stood there recording fights then posting them on YouTube or WorldStar, "Move along."

"You're gonna regret that." Dean said menacingly, licking his lips and pointing over Seth's shoulder, "I promise you." He shoved at Seth, "Get off me."

Kaitlyn looked up at Roman, "Calm down, he's not worth it." She looked into his eyes, pleading with him. She kissed his cheek, near the corner of lips. She then stepped away from him, maneuvering her way between Dean and Seth. She looked up at the blue eyed man, "I don't know what your deal is, but I don't care," She gave him the once over eye scan, "But you will not take them down with you, do you hear me?"

He didn't reply.

"Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?" She gritted her teeth and grabbed the straps of his vest. He still didn't answer, but he grabbed her hands, shoving them back into her. She saw him look over her shoulder, and she knew it was because he got a reaction out of Seth and Roman, "get out of here before I let them do what I'm keeping them from doing."

He chuckled, "I'll see you guys later."

* * *

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of Roman and Seth's match against the Usos. Kaitlyn sat at the announcers table – she was next to Michael Cole and Dean was next to JBL. She smiled at them absentmindedly as they greeted her, her attitude was still tainted from the incident in catering.

"Kaitlyn, Kaitlyn."

"I'm sorry what?" She shook her head, clearing her mind.

"I asked you how you're doing." Michael asked, "How's the ankle."

"It's-"

"She's fine." Dean interrupted, answering for her

"Hear that Cole, she's fine." JBL said, asskissery was his specialty.

"Actually, I'm not fine Michael. As the world saw, last Monday, Dean had a tantrum, and pushed Seth into me. Causing an extreme sprained ankle." Kaitlyn wanted to roll her eyes as what she had just said, yes it hurt. But it wasn't as bad.

"I have to wear this boot now." Kaitlyn said venomously, throwing a malice filled look at Dean.

"She's fine," Dean growled, "She'll live."

"You know Dean," Michael finally addressed the US Champion, "Many people would directly blame you for what happened to Kaitlyn."

"They would be stupid, Cole." JBL retorted, defending Dean, "What happened to Kaitlyn was an accident."

"yeah, sure."

"What is Seth doing?" Michael Cole exclaimed as Seth loaded Jey up into a GTS.

"Is he doing what I think he is?" JBL asked.

Instead of hitting Jey with his knee, Seth dropped him to his feet. It seemed to be going to hell, but Roman appeared out of nowhere, spearing the other Samoan for the win.

"And that, Dean, is how you win a match." Kaitlyn smirked, pushing herself out of her chair and wobbling toward the steps. She maneuvered through the ropes carefully, joining Roman and Seth while they celebrated their win. Dean however, stood back in the corner.

"Boysss" They heard over the speakers, Punk appeared on the titan-tron, "This is CM Punk, and I'm broadcasting live from an undisclosed location." Kaitlyn groaned because she knew that he was gonna piss them off.

"Actually this is just the basement of the arena," Punk smiled, "You guys are always doing videos from here a lot, and I could never figure out why. It's dirty and it stinks. I hope you guys don't bring Kaitlyn down here often."

"But I get it, this is your little club house, this is where you like to send your messages from," he smirked, "But I like to send messages too," He rolled up his sleeves, exposing his tattoos, "Like the one I sent last week on RAW when someone decided to put his hands on me."

They all knew they were talking about Roman. Seth slapped Roman on the chest, "That's right."

"Seth, you're not helping," Kaitlyn scolded.

"Now, On to this Sunday." Punk continued as he started to tape his hands, "I believe it's three on one; CM Punk vs the Shield. I believe, I'm walking into a wholesale slaughter."

"And I've said It before, I know I'm going down, but the question you need to be asking yourselves – Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, and Dean Ambrose – is how many of you, I'm taking with me."

He finished wrapping his hands in tape, "Believe in the Best In the World."

Kaitlyn groaned and rubbed her palms against her temples. They had exposed their weaknesses, and now they couldn't even be near each other without wanting to kill one another.

There was no way they were winning at TLC.

* * *

**A/N: OOOOOOOOOH SHIIIIT! Roman punched Dean. The Authority is up to no good. And Kaitlyn is handicapped lol. **


	12. Chapter 11: Business

**Not Beta'd **

***Insert disclaimer here***

* * *

He was furious.

It was nothing new, but Dean never thought that he would be mad at himself.

He knew for a fact that everything that he had done, was a result of his own ego and his inability to be second best.

He stormed into his boss' office, not bothering to knock, "Stephanie!"

He heard her sigh and he imagined the expression of annoyance on her soft features, "What Dean?!" She turned in her computer desk chair, "What could be so important that you just couldn't take the time to knock?" She rolled her eyes, obviously in a bad mood.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it's the fact that absolutely nothing is going according to plan!" He hollered, throwing his arms up in the air then raking them through his frazzled curls.

When he turned around, she was leaning on the desk eyeing him incredulously, "Dean, sit down." She said sternly.

"No."

"Fine." She crossed her arms over her chest. "It's not my job to make sure your plans go according to plan." She stated simply, annunciating the last three words more than the rest.

"That's not what we agreed on!" He yelled, pacing the room like a crazy person.

"You should have known!" She countered, her brunette locks whipping from her shoulders as she moved toward him. They stood there, staring at eachother. Stephanie's hands were on her hips and her fiery gaze bored into his.

"You promised me." He said softly, almost in a whisper.

"Dean, you're a smart man," the corners of her mouth curved slightly, "You must have thought this through."

"Yeah, I did," He nodded, anger filling his eyes again, "And I thought, that out of all people, you'd keep your word." He shook his head, "You said I'd be number one! But instead, I'm playing second fiddle to men that would nothing without me, and a girl who couldn't wrestle herself out of a cardboard box!" His arm shot out, pointing behind him as if who he were talking about were standing behind him. "Now, tell me that's fair."

"I-I cant." She shook her head, defeated. She sat down at her desk, placing her face in her hands. After what seemed like hours to her, she looked up at him, "You aren't my responsibility."

"Then what is Stephanie!" He yelled, not as loud as before, but loud enough for her to know that he was angry. His stare was smoldering and it made her feel like a child.

"My job… My Husb-" she stopped, releasing a small gasp as she looked up at Dean.

He shook his head and chuckled, "Even in this – Whatever this is – I'm still not number one." He turned around, heading for the door.

"Wait, Dean." She stopped him, unsure of what to say because she knew she should have let him walk out of the door and into someone elses life a long time ago. She just couldn't let him go.

"What?" He turned around, his feet pounding and planting heavily in the floor, "What else can you possible say to try and make this seem any better, hmm?"

"I'm s-sorry." She looked sincere, but it was too late, he was done.

"Not even close to being good enough." He uncrossed his arms, "I have a match to prepare for."

Stephanie watched him leave, flinching when he slammed the door behind him. It shook near the bottom, a sign that he had kicked it. She could hear the faint sounds of cursing as she tried to recompose herself. She ran her hands over her face and through her hair, noticing the tears on her cheeks for the first time. Inhaling and exhaling, she shook her head, turning her attention back to her computer. But she couldn't focus, not when he was so upset with her.

Dean was the only one that could affect her the way he had. Not even her husband had that power and maybe that was the problem.

She and Dean knew it was wrong on so many levels, but she couldn't shake the feeling that it was because of that knowledge, that she had allowed herself to be involved with him. But to hell with It now. It was over.

There was a knock on the door, she half hoped, half pleaded with every god her had heard about in her lifetime that it wasn't Dean. They needed space. She took a breath, "Enter." She said breathily, still trying to gain control over her emotions.

It was someone she least expected.

"You," She almost growled, "What do you want?"

"So nice to see you too." Sarcasm of course.

"Get out of my office Kaitlyn."

"I need to talk to you about something," The much younger woman stated simply, sitting in the chair on the opposite side on her desk, "it's about my boys' match tonight against CM Punk…Well, more like what happens after it."

Stephanie reminded herself that no matter how much she wanted to rip Kaitlyn apart, she was the boss first and foremost; Not some petty highschool student, "Fine, what?"

"Seth gets a shot at the US Championship title." Kaitlyn stated simply – not asking. But telling her.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly." Stephanie laugh incredulously, "There's no way I heard you correctly, actually."

Kaitlyn smiled, insincerely of course, "You heard correctly. Tonight, whether they win or lose, tomorrow night on RAW Seth gets a match against Dean for the title."

"You can't just come into my office and demand things from me." Stephanie looked at the Texan Diva and crossed her arms, scowl setting on her features

"I didnt demand anything," Kaitlyn stated simply, "But I can."

Stephanie rolled her eyes. She was still responding unlike herself and she knew it. She was still ruminating on what Dean had made her feel like. His angry tone, and the look in his clear blue eyes haunting her; making her shudder. Kaitlyn looked at her funnily, her right eyebrow raising. Stephanie stared back at her, "Last I saw, you were fond of Roman, so why Seth?"

"Because we all know that of all people, Seth is the one that people overlook," Kaitlyn leaned forward and passed her hand through her hair, "Dean takes advantage of him, so we – Roman and I – figured that he should get the shot."

"Since I know this will be a result of something - What are you planning?" Stephanie asked, wondering what would constitute a US Championship match between two teammates.

"You'll see." Kaitlyn smirked, getting up from her chair, "I think youll wanna watch though because a certain someone gets what's coming to them." Kaitlyn smirked. For a moment, Stephanie wondered if Kaitlyn was always so bitchily cryptic, or if she brought it out in the younger diva. Kaitlyn turned back to her, leaning against the door, "Nice doing business with you."

* * *

**A/N: FINALLY! I CAN POST THIS (A certain someone was getting antsy. You know who you are)! Maybe it was just me, but my account "Didn't have an available server." to complete any sort of task.**

**OH SHIT! SETH GETTING A TITLE SHOT AND HE DOESNT KNOW ABOUT IT! Bet you didnt see that one coming..**

**BUT ANYWAY! I hope all of you had a wonderful Christmas!**

**R&R**

**Later Lovelies**


	13. Chapter 12: TLC

***insert disclaimer here***

**not beta'd**

* * *

Kaitlyn walked down the hallway hands on her hips, rolling her eyes at the women who stared at her. "Can I have my face back?" she snapped at Eva Marie, the urge to spear the woman, and mouth her on the wall like a deer. From what she'd seen on Total Divas, animals had more common sense and respect.

She was aware that her attitude toward the other divas had changed, but their constant bickering pissed her off to no end. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't change the fact that she enjoyed working the Shield because they got shit done. The group was imploding no doubt but they kept it out of the ring as much as they could.

Kaitlyn sighed, missing the days when Roman was blind to Dean's blatant malice toward him. Not because she didn't think he deserved to know, but because he was happier before. And she felt bad for Seth as well. He had gone from indifferent, to confused in a matter of weeks.

She wondered if she had sped up the inevitable, or if her presence just made them all more susceptible to drama. Either way, the end was near.

She paused at the double doors they would be entering through, she however, would get to be carried because of the boot The Authority – Stephanie McMahon – insisted she wore. Kaitlyn, being Kaitlyn, said she'd take the regular rampway, but the boys insisted – Dean's response was more along the lines of who gives a shit – that she go with them.

Seth and Roman looked at her, the youngest of the too being the one too speak first, "So Stephanie said no?" he asked, "About taking that thing off, I mean."

"Yeah," she nodded, looking as irritated as she could, "Stephanie, always the bitter bitch." She said, quickly glancing down at Dean who was perched on a crate. She figured he had done his push ups already. She noticed the way his shoulders had tensed, but didn't say anything.

Roman approached her, leaning against the wall and grabbed he by the waist, pulling her close; he had started the habit a couple weeks back. She knew it had to do with his nerves. He leaned his face toward her ear, "You gon' tel me what actually happened?" They had planned together, he knew what she really went to tell Stephanie.

"She neither agreed or disagreed" Kaitlyn said, yawning and leaning closer to him, "But she seemed to be thinking about it," Kaitlyn whispered.

"Hey lovebirds," Seth said loudly, "Showtime."

Kaitlyn bounced on the balls of her feet, nerves and adrenaline combining, turning her into a hyper mess. She felt the electricity of the arena, the happiness, the dread, and anticipation from the people in the stands. The four men involved in the current match just had an enigmatic quality that just drew everyone in.

But she knew the match wasn't going to be the main focus, it was the rising action and what happened afterward was the climax.

CM Punk had control, using his powerful legs he had honed to be weapons. He nailed Seth left and right, the last kick hitting the half Blonde, half Black haired man behind the ear.

She slapped the mat with her hands, urging Seth to at least roll out of the way of Punk's flying elbow from the top rope, "Move Seth!" She climbed up on the apron, distracting the ref long enough for both Dean and Roman to launch themselves across the ring and knock Punk from the top turn buckle.

She smiled at the ref, putting her hands up, "Okay, okay." She hopped off the apron, smirking at the angry fans, "Oh shut up," She yelled, the command rolling off her tongue with ease. Over the past month,she had grown accustomed to the character she played.

Walking around the ring, she noticed that Seth had made the tag, Dean currently in his place.

The two opponents, locked up, and Dean took control, transitioning his hold on Punk into a sleeper hold.

Kaitlyn looked up at Roman and Seth, "You guys," She said, climbing up on the apron, standing between them in their corner, "He's getting cocky, losing focus," she said, nodding toward Dean who had Punk grapevined as he smacked Punk upside the head repeatedly.

"Best in the World?" Dean mocked, "I don't think so…."

"It's almost time," Roman smirked, unable to hide the satisfied feeling in his gut.

Kaitlyn patted Seth and Roman on the back, before jumping from the edge. She could tell that every except them were confused.

Dean had lost control after becoming impatient and changed the sleeper into a blatant choke. He of course being the ever angry man he was, yelled in the referees face, giving Punk the advantage. He attacked The Shield's corner, kicking Roman from the apron, the samoan man landing awkwardly as Seth ws sent flying into the barricade.

The tattooed man hoisted Dean onto his shoulder, then throwing him in the air and connecting his knee into Dean's face. GTS.

1…2…3…

Punk got the pin.

Kaitlyn feigned anger, punching the ring post. She rolled into the ring going to Dean's aid. Helping him stand up, "Payback is a bitch," she whispered, pushing the blond man, putting him in Roman's path.

Spear.

Roman speared him hard, holding nothing back. There was so much force in the maneuver, that they hit the turnbuckles.

Seth and Kaitlyn smirked, taking Roman's hands in theirs, raising them in the air. Seth slapped Roman on the chest, "That was nice,"

Kaitlyn and Roman smiled at each other, both knowing that Seth was in for a shock. He didn't get his chance at Dean, but he sure would.

* * *

**A/N: I DIDN'T WANT THAT TO HAPPEN! BLAME THE PLOT BUNNIES! **


	14. Chapter 13: Is It Ever Really Over?

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Stephanie yelled at Kaitlyn, her nostrils flared. Kaitlyn had actually flinched, but she tried her hardest not to let any other reaction escaped her.

She looked at her boss, a smirk on her face, "Why don't you ask Dean?" She asked, removing her hands from her side and crossed them over her chest, "All the man does is preach about injustices in the company, and there he was, committing two of the biggest ones there were." Kaitlyn shot back, shaking her head and chuckled briefly. She looked up at the older woman, "You look like hell,"

Kaitlyn felt sympathy for her for a brief moment, knowing that the woman probably hadn't slept well. But just a moment later, Kaitlyn scowled, Stephanie had been thinking about another man while lying in bed with her husband, and the sympathizing was gone, "Excuse me," Kaitlyn said harshly, shouldering passed her boss.

"I'm not changing the match,"

"Yes you are." Kaitlyn said, "I talked to your husband, you know Triple H, and he thought it was a great idea."

Kaitlyn didn't have time to play games with Stephanie, tonight was a big night. And other than the main event, the Shield were going to be involved in a match that was centered on, lies, betrayal, and hurt. It would be resolved in less than half an hour, and someone was going home more hurt than they came.

TLC was a big event, but it was always the night after that everyone backstage worried about. Because everything gets revolved and new things start.

Well… that's what usually happened.

Kaitlyn knew that the conflict between the three men formally known as the Shield was far from over.

She approached the gorilla area, clearing her throat as she stood behind Seth and Roman. They didn't turn around, they were watching the monitor; Dean was in the ring, mic in hand.

"God," Kaitlyn groaned, knowing that the following rant would only add fuel to the fire.

Dean brought the mic to his mouth, but he didn't say anything. Most of the audience cheered for him, and he scoffed, "Oh, now you like me?" He shook his head, waving his index finger, "You know, I realized something last night, when I was being betrayed. I knew this day would come." He shifted his footing, and hunched his shoulders like he usually did during promos.

"I just never thought it would be because of some girl, " He laughed, unamused and insincere, "Some girl who's not even worthy of lacing up my boots."

"Oh-ho-ho." Kaitlyn exclaimed, offended, "That's rich." She shook her head, fighting the urge to powerwalk down the ramp and smack Dean out of body.

"Don't," Seth said, putting up his hand, knowing what she wanted to do, "It's what he wants."

"And last night," Dean continued, rubbing his chin with his free hand, "Last night, she convinced Roman and Seth to betray me, and maybe I deserve it, I'm not a nice guy. But neither are Rollins and Reigns." He reverted to their last names, detaching himself from them. "They never struck me as stupid, but I was the brains of the group and all you people know it." He pointed at his championship, "I've had this since Extreme Rules, I'm the most important person on this roster… I don't need them, or any of you."

"Tonight, Roman gets a match against me, and I cant wait to show him why I'm the Baddest Man Alive." He dropped the mic, then retreated to his corner and leaned against the ropes.

Soon Kaitlyn walked out from the curtain, followed by Roman and Seth. They all looked pissed off and Dean was proud that it was because of him.

They all stalked down the ramp, Kaitlyn had to grab Roman's hand to keep him from storming to the ring, "Don't," She leaned forward, quickly kissing him – much to everyone's surprise – to distract from the fact that she was talking to him, and she just wanted to, "Seth needs to do this on his own." She looked up at him, lips barely moving, "You cant let him get in your head." She reminded him, even though she knew that at the end of the day, Roman would do what he wanted to do. She just thought she'd at least to try and sway him.

Seth approached, not knowing that the match was about to be changed, he patted Roman on the back, "Give him hell, man," He smiled sincerely, but Kaitlyn could see that he wished it was him instead.

"You know I will." Roman smiled, stepping backward and then turning to face the ring.

He and Dean stared at each other, Dean had a sinister grin on his face, and Roman was tense.

Dean knew that the information he gave in his promo was false, but he was trying to rile his former friend turned opponent.

"The following match is set for one fall…" Justin Roberts began.

"Ready Seth?" Kaitlyn asked, elbowing him in the side.

"For?" He asked, confused more than ever.

"Wait for it," Kaitlyn said,

"Introducing first, to my left, from Pensacola, Flo-"

"Wait," the voice cut Justin off, "My Husband and I have decided to make some last minute changes," Stephanie said, looking at everyone but Dean, "The following match is now a Championship match…." The crowd cheered, "Between Seth Rollins, and D-dean Ambrose, " Her voice cracked, but no one except for Kaitlyn caught it.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" Dean approached the ropes, no caring that he would probably get in trouble for swearing, "What the hell Stephanie?!" He watched her walk back out of sight, "Get back here!" he realized it was no use, he raked hi hands through his slicked back hair, pacing.

Roman smirked, getting out the ring, high fiving Kaitlyn, and looking at Seth, "Surprise."

* * *

"You couldn't just be happy, could you?" Seth asked, stomping Dean in the corner, "We were a team!" He exclaimed, sticking his foot into Dean's abdomen, "You screwed everything up."

In that moment, Roman and Kaitlyn came to the conclusion that Seth had been more hurt than the both of them.

Seth had looked up to Dean and as proven, he would have done anything for him.

The referee started to count, he was at 3, but Seth was still kicking his former friend.

"Seth, Stop!" Kaitlyn yelled, running toward the corner they were in, "You're gonna get disqualified!"

He snapped out of it, realizing that he was being too emotional. He looked down at Kaitlyn and nodded.

But he got distracted, giving Dean the opportunity to gain the advantage.

Dean swept his feet from underneath him, then returned the kicks and stomps. He didn't taunt him back though, a feeling of regret taking him over because he realized what a shitty friend he must have been to cause such raw emotion to escape his younger opponent.

But he couldn't lose his match.

He picked Seth up, and pushed him toward the ropes, running after him and connecting his knee to Seth's gut. He then pushed him, sending Seth and the referee over the top rope.

Kaitlyn cringed, and Roman hit the ring post.

Then something they never expected to happen, Triple H came into view, Stephanie in tow. Everyone was confused, except for Kaitlyn, who knew exactly what was going on.

He was in a ref's shirt.

Roman tried to stop Triple H from interfering, but Kaitlyn ran from Seth's side, and pulled Roman out of the way, "I'll explain later."

"Hunter, please," Stephanie begged, "It wasn't his fault," She would pay for her sins, but she didn't want Dean to have to deal with her anymore.

Dean however was on the other side of the ring, getting Seth, throwing him back into the ring.

Triple H grabbed him. Taking his arms and bending them into underhook chicken wings, then jumping and dropping down, driving Dean's face onto the mat; delivering a brutal and stiff pedigree.

He then got up, kicking Dean for effect. He then waited for Seth to get up, "Pin him!" He yelled, pointing at the fallen champion.

"No." Seth protested.

"Fine." Triple H said, signaling for the bell. He then walked over to the ropes, calling for Justin Roberts to bring the title and announce the winner. He said something before taking the title..

"Your winner," Justin said hesitantly, "Via submission, the new United States Champion, Seth Rollins."

Everyone was silent as Triple H threw the title at Seth and left the ring.

Stephanie didn't leave with him. She entered the ring, making her way over to a recuperating Dean Ambrose.

Seth looked at Roman who looked at Kaitlyn. She didn't know what to say, but she knew one thing. Even though she didn't tell Triple H about the affair, she had created a mess….and it was far from over.

* * *

**A/N: So this is it huh? The end of a story, but the beginning of a new one.**

**I wanna thank all of you who read and reviewed or even just followed or favorite this. Thanks for sticking with me on this. It meant a lot to me and you guys are fucking awesome! I hope all of you ended 2013 on a good note. Cheers to a new year! *clinks glass***


End file.
